


Limerence

by Lenti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenti/pseuds/Lenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saying “opposites attract" is a popular wisdom in all universes. And, who could be greater polar opposites but a Slytherin and Gryffindor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limerence

The heated rivalry between houses Gryffindor and Slytherin was legendary. It was why his parents, whom had both been members of house Gryffindor during their time at Hogwarts, had been so disappointed when he, their only child, had been sorted into house Slytherin. It had bothered him at first; eleven was a tender age when most children were very sensitive to their parent’s feelings and approval, or lack of, in his case.

He didn’t care so much anymore – this thought, he had decided fiercely – it was his life, who he was, and in the end, house Gryffindor would have only held him back from living up to his true potential. There were many more opportunities for him in house Slytherin. It was also where he had met Hux and Phasma, after all. 

Now, admittedly Ben wasn’t all that close to either student – proved by the simple fact that he was so accustomed to addressing both by their surnames that he hardly even recalled their actual names – but they both came from good families with proud old lineages, and more importantly, knew how to make themselves scarce whenever Ben was wanting for privacy.

Even better was Professor Snoke, the Hogwarts instructor in the art of Transfiguration, who also doubled as the head of house Slytherin and Deputy Headmaster. Over the years, Ben had steadily grown closer to his professor, a knowledgeable and wise old man who shared and understood his interest in the Dark Arts. It was Professor Snoke who said to him: “To limit yourself by remaining ignorant to the Dark Arts for the sake of ‘honour’ or ‘good’ is a foolish sentiment designed to form a monopoly over knowledge, and in turn, power”. It was then that Ben made his conclusion that without both the Light and Dark Arts, one would always remain ignorant.

Of course, Ben knew to keep those “radical” ideas to himself, and never once mentioned the Dark Arts to his parents, not even in casual passing. Professor Snoke needed not warn him beforehand. His parents were famous in the Wizarding World for ending the dark wizard Emperor Palpatine and his ambitions to absorb the entirety of the Wizarding World into his growing Empire. All his life, Ben had grown up hearing stories of his parents’ “greatness”.

His grandfather had been famous too, but for different reasons. Darth Vader had been Palpatine’s top enforcer but he had not been truly loyal to the dark emperor – no, he had had his own ambitions. Had he seen, as Ben saw now, how the Ministry of Magic was self-serving and inefficient? Was such a corrupt government really preferable to a dictatorship, one that could actually provide for its people, bring order to the realm, and combat the rising numbers of Squibs among the wizarding population?

“Ben.” A familiar, cool voice brought him out of his contemplations. The young Slytherin turned towards the voice, his expression remaining stoic as a ginger-haired boy dressed in fine black-and-green colours approached.

Ben had seated himself between the roots of a tall ash tree but now he rose to his feet, never willing to physically look up at anyone for very long if he could help it. “Hux.” His reply was polite enough, cold by Hufflepuff or Gryffindor standards for someone whom he considered a friend (an ally), but appropriate in their house. “What’s drawn you out so far from your lair?” He couldn’t resist adding, his tease coming out in a low drawl. Ben knew fully well how Hux hated to traverse the Hogwarts grounds during the snowy winters.

The other boy only blinked, choosing to ignore the latter half of Ben’s greeting. “Phasma and I are going to the Three Broomsticks Inn. Are you coming?” His invitation was extended tonelessly, but Ben had known Hux long enough to know that his presence was not unwelcomed.

“Yeah,” Ben agreed, and without missing a beat, he began walking off in the direction of the path to Hogsmeade. Quiet movement to his right indicated that Hux was not far behind. The pair walked in silence, the quiet remaining unspoilt even when Phasma joined them, making the group a trio. 

Phasma was a stocky girl with platinum-blonde hair, rivaling Ben himself in height and towering over Hux who was actually only a few inches shorter. None of them were very talkative but Phasma spoke the least of all; always content to go along with Ben or Hux’s whims. 

When the trio finally arrived at their destination, Ben was mildly irritated but unsurprised to find the village crowded and noisy. It was the first weekend since many of the students had returned from Christmas holiday (a two-week interruption from the usual rhythm of life at Hogwarts). Ben had spent the holiday at the castle despite his parent’s wishes to see him. Like loyal dogs, Phasma and Hux had also opted to spend the two weeks in his company. Ben never explicitly thanked them for the gesture, but he did quietly treat them to a dinner at the Three Broomsticks Inn. The three of them were very much unlike certain Gryffindors who felt the need to loudly declare their friendship to the entire world.

Rambunctious laughter catches Ben’s attention and he pauses, prompting Hux and Phasma to halt as well. Phasma’s face remains void of emotion, but Hux gives him a questioning glance he doesn’t meet. Instead, Ben waits, and sure enough, a familiar trio of Gryffindors soon shoots out across their path. He scowls.

The first two are the new couple made up of Finn and Poe, disgustingly happy in their new romance and completely oblivious to the world around them. Ben had disliked them before their relationship began however, as the two were also members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Poe Dameron was a Sixth Year (Ben’s year) and also the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and Seeker. Finn was a year younger and played as a Gryffindor Chaser – once even somehow managing to steal the Quaffle from Ben just as Hux was passing it to him and then proceeding to score a goal. That had allowed Gryffindor to win the game despite the Slytherin Seeker, Nines, having caught the snitch mere minutes after. This ultimately led to Gryffindor winning the Inter-House Quidditch Cup. No one said it, but Ben had felt responsible for Slytherin’s embarrassing loss and dealt with his anger in a mature and healthy manner. The following weekend, Ben had visited Hogsmeade (with Hux and Phasma in tow) to purchase a new broom. Months later, Ben still hadn’t forgotten his grudge.

Despite his strong, ill feelings for the pair, it wasn’t their laughter that had caught his attention. It was their friend, a brown-haired girl chasing after them, an absolutely blissful smile lighting her features. She was a year younger than he, so they didn’t share any classes, but he had still managed to learn that her name was Rey. She had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser two years earlier. However it wasn’t until this year that Ben had begun seeing more of her around school grounds (or was he simply paying more attention to her now?) and they still hadn’t spoken aside from the occasional exchanges of trash-talk before, during and after a fierce Quidditch match.

Neither she nor her friends noticed his staring as they continued on their merry way, but his companions did. Looking irritated by the disruption, Hux had continued on, stalking into the entrance of the Three Broomsticks Inn. Phasma only gave him an expectant glance before moving to follow the ginger-haired Slytherin and she soon disappeared into the pub as well.

Lips pursing in contemplation, Ben didn’t immediately move to follow his friends. Instead he continued to watch the Gryffindors as they came to a stop at the entrance of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop - "the haunt of happy couples". Rey hugged both boys before the pair disappeared into the Tea Shop, leaving her to stand alone at the entrance. As she turned away, Ben stilled as they made brief eye contact. He released his breath as her gaze broke away, and she strode away, disappearing into the Tomes and Scrolls shop.

He turned away and joined his friends.

\---

She pulled out a thin, blue book off the shelf, her hazel eyes running over its cover appraisingly. Even before checking the publication date or title, she had suspected that it was a newer publication – as the years went by, books seemed to grow slimmer and slimmer. Not that she minded of course, because as much as she enjoyed reading, Rey didn’t always have the time, not with Quidditch practice, her schoolwork and a social life to manage.

Her fingers sliding through the thin pages, she searched for the table of contents, her eyes occasionally rising from the pages to scan her surroundings. It was soothingly quiet, and save for the occasional Ravenclaw she was almost entirely alone in the shop. It was a nice change of pace from the usual chaos that was a constant in the Gryffindor commons room and dormitories, but she couldn’t help but wonder, suddenly, what Poe and Finn were doing.

Of course she knew that they were on their date – she had been the one to see them off at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop after all – but it didn’t stop her curiosity. Finn and Poe were her two closest friends – both in the Muggle and Wizarding world – and although she was incredibly happy for them, she couldn’t help but feel like a third wheel in their company. That feeling had been present even before the couple had finally confessed their feelings and established a formal relationship, but it had taken that final step before Rey finally realised what she had been feeling all along.

Finn had been the first friend she made at Hogwarts, in fact, he was her first true friend overall. Constantly having to move between foster homes wasn’t the ideal foundation for steady, stable friendships and at some point, Rey had given up trying. The other children in foster care had never liked her very much anyhow. Now she knew why.

Her Hogwarts acceptance letter had seemed like a cruel joke at first. It was difficult to feel special when you’ve only ever felt unwanted your entire life. Rey had kept the letter to herself, not wanting to invite the ridicule of the other children living at the home and tried to put the matter from her mind.

It was only when they had sent Professor Skywalker that Rey had opened her mind to the possibility that she could be someone special after all, that there was more to life than waiting to turn eighteen and age out of the foster care system. It had given her a new outlook on life and when she had finally came to Hogwarts, she had tried harder than ever to be happy. Luckily, happiness finally did come.

She had immediately bonded with Finn after the Sorting Hat ceremony, another Muggle-born student, and the pair had been inseparable for a time, until Poe Dameron came along during their second year at Hogwarts. At first, Rey hadn’t been sure what to make of him: a self-assured, too-talented-for-his-own-good Gryffindor student a year their senior. Looking back, it was almost inconceivable how easily their duo had given way to form a trio. Rey was grateful though – only less than five years ago she couldn’t have ever imagined it was possible to have friends who cared so much for her happiness and whose intentions were genuine.

Realising that she spaced out again, Rey tried to refocus her attention on her book. A quick skim through of the table of contents and a few chapters of interest told her that the book wasn’t what she needed for her paper, although she would still like to read it anyways. Perhaps she’d have time to read it during the upcoming Easter holidays. In the meantime though… She set the blue book back onto its former place on the shelf and glanced to the clock.

She couldn’t imagine that Poe and Finn’s date would be ending any time soon and contented herself with the fact that she’d have some time alone back at the castle for when she did finally start on her paper. Turning back to the shelf, Rey paused, noticing a new dark shape at the edge of her field of vision.

Curious, Rey turned to face the newcomer. He was tall, dark, dressed in Slytherin colours and seemed entirely preoccupied with the books lining the dark oak-wood shelf. She was even more surprised when she realized that this was Ben Solo, one of the Chasers for the Slytherin Quidditch team and the boy with the famous war-hero parents.

Their previous encounters had always more antagonistic than anything else and they had always occurred on the Quidditch field. She remembered hearing rumours last year of how he had wrecked his broom after Gryffindor had won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup.

Her hazel eyes still fixed on his form; she found that she could not associate him with any of those stories – he looked so serene now, content to look at books. She had begun staring so intently that she was actually taken aback when his brown eyes suddenly turned to meet hers.

Immediately, out of politeness of course, she averted her gaze. Rey was not timid, not at Hogwarts, but there was something odd about being in his presence now. He had always been intense (she knew from experience, watching him play in the heat of the Quidditch games) but that intensity had never been focused on her before. Trying to steel her nerves, Rey resolved to give him a quick, polite smile and return to her books but Ben suddenly spoke up before she could.

“Couldn’t find what you were looking for in the library?” His voice is deep and quiet against the calm silence of the bookshop. “The library’s pretty extensive, but sometimes I come up empty too.” He’s not smiling but she thinks he’s trying to be polite. His mouth twitching, he inquires mildly, “What were you looking for?”

Rey’s always been a little suspicious of Slytherins – given their hostile relationship with her house – and she wonders if he’s under the impression that she’s here for schoolwork, not pleasure. He’d be correct in that assumption but she doesn’t exactly appreciate it, if that’s what it is. It’s a common Gryffindor stereotype that they all are all brawn and no brain, and it’s a particularly popular insult among their Slytherin rivals; but she lets it slide this time.

Crossing her arms, she gives him an appraising look, trying to sound polite, if not friendly. “I’m writing a paper for Muggle Studies,” she admits. 

Most would and have already assumed that as a Muggleborn, she’s taking the class for an easy grade but Rey would be quick to argue that presumption. No, she’s truly, genuinely interested in studying the relationship between wizard and Muggle. She remembers overhearing one of the Slytherin Quidditch Chasers (not the one standing in front of her now) calling her and Finn “dirty Mudbloods” behind their backs after her first Quidditch game her Third Year. Rey hadn’t understood the slur at the time but she had immediately recognised that it was an insult.

Her heart clenching at the memory, she tries to laugh as she adds, “Considering I’ve spent most of my life around Muggles, you’d think I’d be having a much easier go at this.”

He blinks, propping his right arm up against the bookshelf and turns his body towards her. “What’s the paper about?” His dark hooded eyes are intent as he watches her and she gains more confidence, sensing that this is more than polite, half-hearted small-talk.

“The professor wants us to write a paper on how modern Muggles view us in different culture and analyze those views,” she explains patiently, her fingers resting on a new book, a dark shade of red. “Of course, I know how they view us in societies like Muggle Britain – I live there – but I wanted to write a paper on a third world culture; one where witches and wizards aren’t just things for children to dress up as for Halloween.”

Rey wonders if he even understands. As far as she’s aware, he’s a Pureblood or close enough – his famous parents are both wizards, although their blood statuses aren’t something she’s bothered to learn over the years. (Poe’s a Pureblood, and she and Finn still frequently tease him for his ignorance on subjects in the Muggle world that would be considered common knowledge.) When Ben doesn’t immediately respond, she prompts, “You’re taking the class too, right?” When Ben raises his eyebrows, she nods towards the sign hanging above the bookshelf that read, “Muggle-Wizarding Relations”.

“Ah,” his dark eyes flicker away. “No,” he answers finally. “I was just curious on the subject.” His mouth is set in a flat line.

“Oh,” she nods, a tentative smile rising to her features. Not many Slytherins would express even a little interest in Muggles that wasn’t overtly negative, and she sees this as a rare opportunity. When he’s not around his friends, she finds him quiet and thoughtful, civil even. She’s not sure if he has any prejudice towards Muggles but she wants to find out, and if necessary, educate him. Ignorance has always led to hostility between different groups of people and Rey has always enjoyed projects.

Quickly, she offers, “If you’re really curious, I wouldn’t mind telling you a little bit about life in the Muggle World.” He looks surprised and she continues on, “I have a first-hand experience, after all.” She watches the Slytherin carefully; second-guessing herself and wondering if it had been too premature to suggest this.

“I’d like that,” he remarks finally, his arm leaving the bookshelf and returning to his side. She’s relieved for a moment before he adds, “Another time though.” He’s looking over her shoulder, at the clock she knows is set high on the wall behind her. “I’ll see you around.” Despite his casual agreement and lack of a concrete date, she senses the promise in his tone.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction to a series of one-shots depicting Rey's and Kylo/Ben's time at and after Hogwarts. No spoilers but Kylo/Ben will be a bit like Tom Riddle, and his "Knights of Ren" are the equivalent of Tom's "Knights of Walpurgis" (the original name of the Death Eaters). I tried to keep everyone in-character best I could, and I would appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
